


Hunter x Hunter Prompts, Drabbles, and Headcanons

by certe_cose



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi, drabbles and headcanons i guess, gon and killua will be aged up we aint about that here, it makes it easier for me to keep track of everything, most of these are requests from my tumblr, so if you want to request PLS request via tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certe_cose/pseuds/certe_cose
Summary: A collection of writing prompts, drabbles, and headcanons for Hunter x Hunter taken from my Tumblr blog.Requests: OPEN.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Kudos: 61





	1. Request Information

**Author's Note:**

> Please request via Tumblr HERE.  
> https://miraizu.tumblr.com/ask

Before y'all try requesting anything (again, [request here on my Tumblr rather than here](https://miraizu.tumblr.com/) \- it makes it easier for me to keep track of), please keep in mind I do have limitations! Any requests _here_ and not through Tumblr will be ignored!

  * I'm mostly open to anything - I'll write any gender reader, and don't mind going dark since horror is my favorite genre. If I cannot do a certain prompt, I will let you know !
  * Please be 18+ if you're going to request NSFW lmao.
  * I will write for any character, although I do not prefer writing for Pariston Hill or Illumi Zoldyck. I can _try_ and write them if requested, though! I just cannot guarantee it will turn out great.
  * Be as specific as you want or I'm going to go ham! Genre, reader gender, any specific prompt, etc. If I'm not given a reader gender, I automatically default to gender neutral.



Other than that, go crazy! I update on Tumblr first, so follow me there if you'd like to get quicker notifications!

**REQUESTS: OPEN**.


	2. Leorio Paladiknight with a Chubby S/O HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HI!! I'm so glad that you have a tumbler so we can see a little bit more of you and your work!! <33 (if you don't mind can you write some headcanon's about Kite in general? Or if you don't really like kite can you write a little something about Leorio with a chubby S/O?)"  
> Any pronouns used are gender neutral!

  * Look, Leorio is _not_ one to care about weight. In fact, he’d prefer somebody a bit more plus-sized solely because it makes for the best cuddles.
  * Leorio’s your hype man - he’d constantly tell you that you’re gorgeous, you’re perfect, that there will never be anybody better for him. He’s not going to allow you to feel any less.
  * When you get insecure, he’s there in an instant to remind you that you’re fucking _stunning_.
  * If somebody _ever_ bad mouths you, Leorio is going to throw hands. Period.
  * He’d love to just hold you and do nothing else. You’re so soft and warm and it brings him so much comfort to have you in his arms.
  * Leorio is definitely both an ass and breast (if his s/o has them) man. Like, he doesn’t care, he’ll take whatever.
  * Don’t forget that Leorio is really fucking strong - nothing is going to stop him from picking you up and twirling you around every now and then.
  * I know I stated this earlier but I need to reiterate: expect a _constant_ stream of compliments. You’re never _ever_ going to feel unloved around Leorio, that’s for certain.
  * You _know_ he’s going to want to show you off and brag about you to everybody. He’s also going to make it known and obvious that _you’re_ his S/O.
  * Have I mentioned constant hugs and cuddles yet? Because yeah, Leorio will be constantly touching you in some way - PDA? What’s that?
  * Also, lots of random kisses. Once again, he’s going to make sure he showers his S/O in love.




	3. Chrollo Lucilfer Soulmate Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heyo! I got a prompt for ya. Could i get a chrollo / reader soulmate au? You can choose which soulmate au it is, there are too many of them lol."  
> \--  
> Being next to your soulmate heals their/your injuries.  
> Gender neutral reader. :)

The city was in complete and utter anarchy.

Perhaps it was just strict to York New City - you doubted it. You may be new to the city, wanting to visit for a street festival that was going on during the weekend, but you doubted the city was always like this. Buildings ablaze, rapid gunfire, the screams and yells of people nearby, all of the sounds blending together in a cacophony of chaos.

If you were a human being with _any_ degree of common sense, you wouldn’t be out right now. You’d be in the safe confines of the hotel room you had rented for the weekend. Instead, you were darting through the streets, doing well to not be caught, [e/c] eyes sweeping the ground as you retraced your steps.

Sometime during the day, the family heirloom you always wore around your wrist had fallen off. It was all you had left of your family, a thick, silver bracelet encrusted with a dazzling display of emeralds and white topaz - you knew it was probably futile, that you wouldn’t find it and that it was more likely than not lost for good, but you couldn’t help it.

Why now of all times, though? That bracelet had never fallen off in your life before - so why _now_?

Grimacing as a particularly loud explosion made your ears ring a bit, you bolted across the desolate and torn up street as you saw something glitter on the ground.

“You’ve got to be kidding…”

You shakily exhaled in disbelief at the recognizable object, partially covered in rubble. Even when you picked it up and slipped it onto your wrist, you couldn’t believe your luck. You found it. _You found it_.

Doors opening, you nearly fell back as two men strode out of the building you were in front of. Both had an aura of death around them, and neither spared you a glance as they walked out. They noticed you - there was no denying that, but they certainly didn’t deem you worthy of acknowledgment. For a moment, you stood there, wondering where those two men had come from considering the building in front of you was crumbling to ruin.

Curiosity got better of you. Making sure those men weren’t going to come back, you slipped into the building. Dust hung heavy in what seemed to be an old ballroom. What once was grande was now falling apart.

What caught your eye the most, though, was the man on the opposite end, coming to a stand.

Immediately, his eyes were on you as you took him in. He was bleeding, clothes torn up. Did those two men from before hassle this guy or something?!

Ignoring the fact that this man was definitely screaming “stranger danger”, you rushed forward, panicking. “Oh my god, are you okay? Should I call an ambulance or - or something?”

The man didn’t share your panic. If anything, he watched in bemusement, as if he was more interested in figuring you out and wondering why you were even bothering with him. As you got closer, despite the mess he currently was, you couldn’t deny he wasn’t attractive - charming, nearly, with a pleasant half-smile and large, downturned gray eyes.

“You should exercise caution when approaching a stranger,” he finally spoke up, his voice nearly making you melt.

You gave him a dry look. “Take your own advice,” you pointed out. By now, you were only a few steps away, and was about to ask him if he had anymore injuries that weren’t visible before the words died at your lips. The thin cut on his cheek seemed to be slowly receding, fading into nothing.

“ _Oh.”_

It was a lackluster response, but you weren’t sure what else to say at the black-haired man’s hand came up to touch his cheek. For a moment, you could have sworn you saw surprise cross his face, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. An upturn of his lips graced your presence, instead.

“How interesting…”

In the blink of an eye, he had grabbed your hand, yanking it out and turning your palm to face upwards. His grip was tight, and as he drew out a strange looking knife you had started to struggle.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said lowly. “I’m testing something out.”

“Like that is belie- _shit_!”

You hissed in pain as he drew the tip across your palm, blood welling up in place immediately. You had always been a wimp to pain, and your eyes had started to tear up as you stared at the cut. Slowly, it, too, started to fade away, along with the pain.

Soon, there was nothing remaining except for the blood that had pooled in your palm from the cut, the pain and actual injury completely gone as if there had never been anything there.

Your lips parted in a small ‘o’ in surprise and realization. Slowly, you looked up from your hand and at the man who was still holding your wrist. He was staring at you intently. Expectantly.

“What’s your name?”

You floundered for a moment before weakly telling it to him. He didn’t comment on what this all meant. Neither did you. It was common knowledge that soulmate’s could heal each other, but to see it in action, especially with your _own_ soulmate… It had never been something you gave much thought, too focused on just enjoying your life as it was.

The man let go of your wrist, and you immediately held it close to you, rubbing the sore area. He walked right past you, completely unbothered; however, you stood in place, staring at him incredulously. Was he seriously just going to leave as if nothing had just happened?

No. He stopped at the entrance, looking back over his shoulder. “Are you coming?”

You couldn’t help your less-than-eloquent response. “Uh, what?”

Was he always smiling knowingly like that, or was he just amused by you? You weren’t sure yet. “We’re soulmates, right? So it’s only natural you come along with me.”

You blinked at the blatant acknowledgment of the elephant in the room, before nodding once in hesitation. 

“Y-yeah,” you agreed, rushing after him. “What, ah, what’s your name?”

“Chrollo.”

Following him out of the building, you repeated his name under your breath, the reality of the situation hitting you finally. Your soulmate - you found your _soulmate_. 

Weirdly enough, you didn’t notice the bracelet that once again was missing from your wrist as you followed Chrollo contently, the earlier chaos of the city only a low hum in the back of your mind now.


	4. Kite Dating HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HI!! I'm so glad that you have a tumbler so we can see a little bit more of you and your work!! <33 (if you don't mind can you write some headcanon's about Kite in general? Or if you don't really like kite can you write a little something about Leorio with a chubby S/O?)"  
> \--  
> Gender neutral pronouns used :). Also - I LOVE Kite.

  * Off the bat, if you’re not an animal lover, it _probably_ won’t work out. Good hunters in general are well-liked by animals obviously, but Kite takes that to the next level.
  * He may not be vocal and good at expressing his adoration for his s/o in words, but that’s okay - he’ll do little things to show that he really cares about you. His love languages would lean more toward acts of service and spending quality time with his S/O.
  * I hope you’re okay with traveling, because more likely than not, you’ll be joining Kite on adventures.
  * Adding onto that last statement, Kite can tend to take more dangerous jobs. He wouldn’t mind necessarily looking out for his S/O, but would definitely like somebody who can fend for themselves to an extent. If they can’t, Kite would help teach them how to.
  * HARDCORE CAMPING TRIPS! He’d love to take his S/O out in the middle of nowhere to just camp for the weekend.
  * Kite isn’t the best when it comes to PDA, but if it’s something his S/O loves, he’d suck it up as long as it’s not too much.
  * Surprise picnic dates in a field of wildflowers!
  * When in private, he’s definitely softer. Would murmur sweet nothings in his S/O’s ear, and maybe hold them while doing something else.
  * He’s not much of a cuddler but is definitely down for cuddles if it’s something his S/O wants.
  * He’s pretty mature - if there are any disagreements, they can usually be resolved in a very calm manner, and he’s willing to see the other side of the argument and look at it objectively in most cases. The only time he may not be swayed is when his S/O’s safety is in question.




	5. Gon and Killua Older Sister HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HIIII!!!! could I please get hcs for Gon that meets a older sister at the exams and she becomes kinda like an older sibling to Killua and Gon? thank you sm!!!!!"

**Gon Freecss**

  * So Gon is somebody who warms up to people REALLY easily, he has a pretty good read on people so if you’re really friendly, he’ll treat you like a friend right away
  * I can see a big sister-type reader seeing Gon and how young he is and fretting CONSTANTLY throughout the exam because _holy shit_ there is a 12-year-old in life-or-death situations
  * Assuming you go up to introduce yourself first, Gon would probably befriend you quickly
  * Would definitely call you big sister if you act like one, and despite you clearly being older, would make sure you’re okay and check up on you throughout the exam
  * Expect hugs if he views you as a big sister figure!
  * If you hover over him too much, he might tell you he has to do some of the stuff on his own. After all, Gon feels like he has to earn the right and prove himself to see his dad
  * Speaking of which, I can imagine big sis figure chewing the FUCK outta Ging when she meets him. Her and Leorio combined… Ya, Ging would be in for it
  * After the hunter exams, he’d probably want you to hang around with him and Killua if you don’t have plans
  * Would easily trust you and feel comfortable in talking to you about most things
  * As an only child, Gon would be really happy to have somebody to look up to as an older sibling in general, and would more likely than not tell you straight up that he’s happy you’re like a sister to him
  * * * *




**Killua Zoldyck**

  * Hoo boy… This poor baby does _not_ have a good experience with older siblings
  * It’s safe to say he’d be REALLY skeptical of you at first. Gon would probably introduce you to Killua as his big sister off the bat, and Killua would probably believe it and be confused when he finds out you’re not _actually_ related to Gon
  * Killua befriends Gon easily because he interested him and they are the same age. You? Not as easy
  * If you’re persistent though, Killua will warm up in time, although he won’t show it as much
  * Killua isn’t a really touchy-feely person like Gon, but if you’re close enough to him, he wouldn’t push you away if you pulled him in for a hug
  * Would nag you if you’re overly doting, especially with his experiences with Illumi
  * Speaking of Illumi… Man he’ll be PISSED that Killua views you, a complete stranger, as more of a sibling than himself or Milluki. Illumi would probably want to kill you lol
  * After a while, Killua would probably call you ‘big sis ___’ on very rare occasions like he does for Illumi
  * Killua needs a positive older sibling figure in his life, somebody to counteract Illumi’s straight up toxicity. He wouldn’t show it as much, but would really appreciate you, especially after you go to the Zoldyck estate to rescue him with Gon.
  * Despite being younger, like Gon, Killua would see you as somebody to protect.
  * Imagine getting to meet Alluka and give her the love and attention she deserves… Her and Killua both would love you in the end.




End file.
